bluebeetlefandomcom-20200214-history
Blue Beetle (Young Justice)
Blue Beetle (real name Jaime Reyes) is a member of the Team. He was briefly an agent of the Reach when his scarab was rebooted byGreen Beetle, but he was subsequently freed from control by Zatannaand Isis, assisted by Doctor Fate and the Team. Personality Blue Beetle seems to have a relaxed, mellow attitude when it comes to simple missions. His teammates find him odd because he appears to talk and argue with himself on many occasions, when it is actually the Blue Beetle Scarab interacting with him.[4] He dislikes the Scarab's artificial intelligence, and is constantly at odds with it, and reacted favorably when Superboy called it an "inner demon". He disagrees with its suggestions on most occasions, as it finds lethal courses of action preferable to capture and restraint.[6] After being released from Reach control, he and the Blue Beetle Scarab come to an understanding. Physical appearance http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120527125704/youngjustice/images/f/f1/Jaime_Reyes.pngJaime Reyes.Jaime Reyes is a teenage Hispanic male with short black hair and brown eyes. He usually wears casual clothing: sweatshirts, t-shirts and jeans.[4][1] As Blue Beetle, he resembles an insect in a blue full-body suit, exactly like his namesake. He can extend two large wings behind his back and can transform his limbs into various tools and weapons.[4] History Early life Jaime Reyes lives in El Paso, and attends Rio Grande High School. His best friend is Tye Longshadow.[1] In July 2015,[7] on the night that Ted Kord, the original "Blue Beetle", died[6] in an explosion in Kord Industries, Jaime stumbled upon the Scarab, which bonded to his spine.[7] He believes that it was created by Kord,[6] but it is actually of Reach origin.[7] Though he has never personally met Kord, he has been widely informed that his predecessor was a good man.[6] Shortly after he began his career, he met (on separate occasions) Peacemaker,Guy Gardner and Captain Atom, all of whom reported their findings to Nightwing.[8] December 2015 |} Blue Beetle was flying north past San Jacinto Plaza.[8] |} Blue Beetle landed near his school and reverted to his civilian clothing. He checked to see if anyone saw him, then moved to the school porch. He was surprised when a young blonde girl addressed him first by his name, and then as Blue Beetle. Before he could react, a friend of hers walked up behind him and offered him friendship.[8] |} Their conversation with Jaime was cut short when the Watchtower contacted Nightwing. While he conferenced with the Watchtower and the Cave, Wonder Girl kept Jaime from interfering.[9] |} Nightwing and Wonder Girl discussed what to do next. Jaime wanted to excuse himself, but Nightwing insisted that he'd consider. He told him that Ted Kord was a friend of his, and he would've wanted him to join.[9] |} Nightwing and Wonder Girl tried to convince Jaime by telling him how the Team could give him experience and training, but Jaime was still hesitant. He wanted to discuss it with Peacemaker, Green Lantern and Captain Atom, but all were unavailable. The Scarab didn't trust them either—as Nightwing kept making excuses and Wonder Girl triggered biochemical changes in Jaime's body. Their conversation was cut short by another emergency, this time in Metropolis. Nightwing asked Jaime if he would like to come along.[9] |} Alpha Squad took the Super-Cycle to Taos, with Blue Beetle in tow. Blue Beetle was surprised their heading was west if their destination was Metropolis.[9] |} At the Erdel Initiative, Jaime expressed some uncertainty about joining the mission, as even his parents didn't know about his heroics. Nightwing told him that the Justice League approached his parents about his extracurricular activities prior to his being approached by the Team. After the Super-Cycle went to Sphere mode, his Scarab informed him that Sphere's technology was "incompatible". His particulars were scanned into the system—he was assigned the designation A-12. Beetle, Sphere, Nightwing, and Wonder Girl promptly teleported off to Gotham City.[3] |} Blue Beetle was uncertain why they had Zeta-ed to Gotham when the trouble was in Metropolis, but arriving and seeing the force field surrounding the city answered his question. As various Leaguers reported on their failure to breach the field, Jaime admitted to Wonder Girl how excited he was.[3] |} As Martian Manhunter and Flash attempted to contact the alien vessel, Blue Beetle was with Alpha Squad andZatanna on the Super-Cycle hovering nearby, concealed within a glamour bubble.[3] |} Alpha Squad successfully entered the Collector of Worlds's ship through a hatch that was opened to expel Martian Manhunter, Flash and Atom.[10] |} Alpha made its way through the inner corridors of the vessel. Blue Beetle, still star-struck, engaged in a conversation with Zatanna. He congratulated her on her induction in the League, and learned that she too had been on the Team. He was surprised to learn Nightwing was once Robin, and there was a new Robin now. As the Team operated covertly, these things were never published. Nightwing cut short the conversation, as he stumbled upon a room full of spheres. From a distance, Blue Beetle thought they were dioramas, but Nightwing discovered they were actually shrunk down cities.[11] |} They continued on, planning to return for the shrunken cities later. But as they walked, Zatanna noticed her glamour was fading. Before she could put up a new one, the Collector of Worlds ambushed and stunned them.[11] |} The Collector continued his attack on Alpha Squad.[12] |} At the scarab's suggestion, Blue Beetle counterattacked in unison with Sphere. The alien was surprised to see New Genesis life-tech on this planet, and mused on the irony of Blue Beetle's presence.[12] |} Alpha Squad regrouped and attacked the Collector, but the alien put up a forcefield. Just then, those who were onKylstar's vessel were teleported in, as well as the Flash, Atom and Martian Manhunter, and they made quick work of the alien.[12] |} The heroes and villains were cornered by dozens of new coludroids. Blue Beetle watched as Nightwing and Captain Atom persuaded the Collector to cease his attack.[12] |} With Metropolis restored to full size, the heroes gathered in the park. Wonder Girl met up with Blue Beetle, and asked him if he had made up his mind. He had, but he had to convince his scarab that he was going to join.[12] January 2016 |} Blue Beetle arrived in Gotham's sewers after the Delta Squad took care of Clayface. He complained about Beast Boy's odor.[4] |} In the Cave, Blue Beetle removed his suit and advised Beast Boy to take a shower before leaving.[4] |} Blue Beetle, Lagoon Boy and Robin were assigned as Gamma Squad to capture the remaining Kroloteans in New Orleans.[4] |} Gamma squad arrived in New Orleans and did not find anything suspicious above ground. They went underwater and reached the base of the Kroloteans. They hid from them, while Robin contacted Mal and informed him that they found the base. They were discovered by the Kroloteans and were attacked. Blue Beetle fought against the aliens until he overheard the leader commanding the other Kroloteans to vacate, as he was initiating the self-destruct function. Blue Beetle took a Krolotean hostage to find the kidnapees. The Gamma Squad found them and escaped the base before it exploded. The Justice League and the Team arrived to help.[4] |} Disguised in civilian clothes, Jaime and Karen arrived at Bibbo's Diner, to apprehend a Krolotean masquerading asBibbo Bibbowski. The creature recognized them, and after a lengthy chase, escaped.[13] February 2016 |} Jaime was watching the completion of the Zeta-Shield with Mal Duncan when an agitated Superboy walked by. Without explanation, he whisked Jaime away to help him with personal business.[6] |} At the Scarab's insistence, Blue Beetle inquired about the mission. Superboy told him about the alien bomb atMalina Island, and how known alien tech smuggler Bruno Mannheim was his first suspect. After Superboy noticed him talking to himself, Blue Beetle explained the nature and origin of his Scarab. Like everyone else, Superboy had known Ted Kord as a good man. They encountered Mannheim and Whisper A'Daire at the Hall of Justice. Mannheim activated an Apokoliptan device, which revived the residual energy in the Appellaxian husks inside the Hall's trophy room. As a side effect, it caused Blue Beetle's armor to overload. He recovered after Sphere jammed the signal, and joined the fight against the merged golem. He unwisely attacked with a sonic blast, which was bounced back and knocked Beetle, Superboy and Wolf out. Intergang and the golem escaped. Giving chase, Superboy berated Blue Beetle for not doing his homework on the Appellaxians, the League's first case.[6] |} They caught up with the villains, and Sphere destroyed the control device. With Mannheim no longer in control, the golem made his way to the Arlington Nuclear Power Plant. Blue Beetle pinned Mannheim and A'Daire to a tree, and dismissed a remark by the Scarab that he should have pinned them through their bones. The golem repelled all Superboy's and Wolf's attacks. Jaime wished they could just talk to it but the Scarab said it would show weakness, leading Jaime to realize it was possible and established a communication link with a sonic blast. They learned the golem sought to end its life to stop the pains it was in. Superboy offered help, but at that moment, a sonic blast from the forest destroyed the golem. Blue Beetle, still overcome by the communication, was in shock over its sudden death, and wondered who did it.[6] |} After having fallen asleep over his biology homework, Jaime was waken by a phone call from his best friend Tye Longshadow. Tye informed Jaime that he was running away because he had had enough of Maurice pushing him around. He was taking the last bus to Houston. Jaime, now wide awake, told Tye to wait for him by the statue of Cochise. Tye hung up, after saying he could make no promises. Jaime headed to the bus depot, but Tye wasn't there. A clerk told him the bus had already left, and nobody had purchased a ticket to Houston.[1] |} Jaime decided to investigate, and during his free period the next morning, he visited Tye's mother Shelly. She explained Tye and Maurice had another disagreement the night before, and was sure he would return. Maurice came back home early to pick up his lunch, and did not like seeing Jaime. He threatened to report him for ditching, but Jaime explained he had a free period. As Jaime questioned Maurice about Tye, the Scarab noticed Maurice's anger, and felt that an attack was imminent. The Scarab started to manifest part of the armor, but Jaime stuffed his hand in his jacket pocket to hide it. Shelly ushered him out and informed him that Tye might be with his grandfather, Holling.[1] |} At Happy Trails trailer park, Holling Longshadow told Jaime he hadn't seen Tye in weeks, and thought he was on a spiritual journey to connect with his roots. The Scarab thought he was wasting time, but when Holling told Jaime answers would come to him to get piece with "the one inside", the Scarab considered him a threat. Jaime resisted the Scarab again and made a hasty departure. That night, Jaime went to his school, and wanted to investigate a shed Maurice maintained. Maurice discovered the trespasser, and wanted to teach him a lesson. Jaime accused him of harming Tye, but Maurice denied it. He was not jealous of Tye's heritage and destiny as chief, he only cared about making money. Jaime got past him and opened the shed, where he found a large quantity of pirated DVDs. Maurice told him to forget what he saw, but Jaime decided to turn him in anyway. Unfortunately, he was no closer to finding Tye.[1] March 2016 |} Jaime was one of the Team members, past and present, who had come to mourn after they had been told of the death of Artemis.[14] |} Jaime was with Gar, Bart, and Tim in the Cave's grotto of the fallen members, mourning over Artemis's hologram. He was annoyed by Bart's consumption of Chicken Whizees, and dragged Bart away from the others. He accused Bart of stealing the Chicken Whizees from his locker, which Impulse replied that where he came from it is called scavenger rights. Bart asked why there weren't any statues made of the fallen heroes in the Hall of Justice. Captain Atom didn't want their deaths publicized; Jaime was especially dissatisfied about not mentioning Ted Kord's sacrifice. Jaime was bummed out that he never got a chance to meet his predecessor, unlike the other sidekicks. Bart then decided to cheer Jaime up for a round at Chicken Whizee.[15] |} Bart visited Jaime at his home, saying he wanted to hang out with him. Jaime was worried about losing his secret identity, but to avoid the possibility of them being seen together, he changed into his armor and then headed out of town with Bart. In the mountains outside El Paso, Jaime and Bart showed off their powers, but the two were attacked by the Terror Twins, Icicle Jr. and Tigress, with Kaldur observing from a ledge. Tommy and Tuppence Terrorrestrained Jaime so Icicle Jr. could trap him in ice, but Jaime broke free, knocked out Tommy and Icicle with his sonic cannon, then trapped Tigress with a staple. The Scarab suggested Jaime wipe out his enemies but Jaime suggested a strategic retreat. Bart declined to leave without seeing Kaldur, running to the ledge and avoiding a few blows before taking the alien tracking device from Kaldur. Jaime and Bart then escaped.[16] |} The two Zeta-ed to the Cave, where Nightwing was waiting for them. Impulse showed him the device, a souvenir. Nightwing was angry, bringing foreign and potentially alien technology into the Cave was a serious security risk. Nightwing was right: Aqualad and his strike force used the device to disable Cave security and infiltrated the mountain. Impulse, Blue Beetle and Nightwing were surprised in the Mission Room; Nightwing was taken out when Tommy Terror threw Superboy at him. Blue Beetle kept out of the initial part of the battle, but after Impulse was defeated, he used his sonic cannon on Tommy. He was more powerful than all of them, but Kaldur had a last ace up his sleeve. He ordered Blue Beetle to stand down, and showed him a bomb: a bomb similar to the one that had destroyed Malina Island. He held the dead man's switch, and any action would lead to an explosion. The Scarab called it a bluff, and reasoned that they would survive an explosion, but Jaime did not want to risk it. He surrendered and was fitted with an inhibitor collar. Icicle and Tigress transported Jaime to the Manta-Flyer. On their way, the Scarab informed Jaime he could disable the collar. Though Jaime refused, the Scarab did it anyway, and attacked his captors. In the process, Kaldur dropped the switch, and it was revealed he was bluffing. Blue Beetle stormed at him, but Kaldur hit him with a blast of magic at close range. The armor on his chest gave way, giving Tigress the opening she needed for a sedative dart. Now unconscious, Jaime was shackled and brought to the bridge with the other prisoners, Beast Boy and Impulse. He was still unconscious when the bomb went off.[16] |} The Manta-Flyer was docked with the Manta-Sub, and Impulse, Beast Boy and Blue Beetle were carried off in containment pods. They were sent to the Partner.[16] |} Jaime and the Scarab were experimented upon in a special lab for a little under a week. With help from the Scarab, he could translate their language. He learned his scarab was of the Reach, and the Scientist had trouble getting it on mode. After the Team attacked the vessel and freed several of the prisoners, Impulse went looking for Blue Beetle. He found him and liberated him, and told him why he had come to the past in the first place: in his time, Jaime's scarab would have become on mode and he became the dictator of Earth. Jaime refused to believe that, but was still a bit dazed from the experiments. They eventually made it to the docking bay where the Team was fighting the "Black Beetle". Blue engaged him, allowing the others to retreat. Because he was not fully alert, the Scarab took over control. Blue and Black Beetle engaged in a tense struggle, using their available weaponry to the fullest. The Black Beetle was stronger and more adept at using his armor, and was on the winning hand. Jaime reasserted control, determined to prevent Impulse's future. But as they were locked together and each formed a chest cannon, the explosion threw Blue Beetle clear of the ship. He was catapulted into the ocean. Lagoon Boy brought him into the Bio-Ship, where Impulse tended to him. He quickly told his friend he was still himself, and Impulse replied that he knew.[7] April 2016 |} The members of the Team and the test subjects of the Reach were gathered in STAR Labs for a debriefing. After Tye Longshadow left his session with Black Canary, Beetle spoke to Tye but the Scarab reminded him that Tye did not know he was really Jaime, prompting Beetle to pretend he was getting up to stretch. After Impulse's debriefing, Jaime confronted Impulse privately and Impulse told him he said nothing about the Reach apocalypse. Impulse suggested it remain a secret from the League, to which the Scarab agreed, even suggesting to Jaime that Impulse be eliminated before he could change his mind. During Beetle's debriefing with Canary, she said the League now knew the Scarab was not of Ted Kord's design, but that of the Reach. She suggested that Jaime might now be the League's best defense against the Reach, to which Jaime uneasily agreed. The Scarab continued to advise Jaime not to reveal more of what he knew to Canary.[17] |} As Nightwing, Captain Atom and Black Canary were discussing recent events, Jaime entered the room and asked to speak with them. Impulse raced in, begging Jaime not to reveal anything, with the Scarab advising Jaime the same. Jaime insisted and revealed to Nightwing, Captain Atom and Black Canary about Impulse telling him that, as Blue Beetle, he will be responsible for a Reach apocalypse. Telling the others he didn't want that to happen, Jaime said he wanted the Scarab removed.[17] |} As part of the efforts to remove the Scarab, Jaime visited the Atom. As Jaime lay on an operating table, Atom and Bumblebee shrunk down and went inside Jaime to remove the scarab. Atom used a medical tool to try to remove the scarab, but the scarab made its own antibodies to protect it. Bumblebee held them off but they overpowered her and were forced to retreat while the antibodies repaired the damage the Atom did. Dr. Cross extracted Bumblebee and Atom out as they grew back to normal. They told Jaime they couldn't remove the scarab and that it may never come off as the scarab told him that the procedure wouldn't work.[18] |} Blue Beetle, Impulse, Superboy, Arsenal, Nightwing, and Mal watched G. Gordon Godfrey's latest story on the newLexCorp Farms. Nightwing decided to send Alpha Squad to investigate; he assigned Robin the leader. He also picks Blue Beetle to be part of the mission, at which Jaime voices his reluctance due to his fear of the scarab betraying him. Nightwing assures him it'll be alright, and the scarab reassures Jaime as well. Impulse decides to go to watch out for Blue Beetle and Nightwing figured as much and allows it. He then assigns Arsenal as the fourth member.[18] |} Tim Drake, Jaime Reyes, Bart Allen and Roy Harper visited LexCorp Farms in Smallville and joined a tour group led by Sharon Vance. Sharon showed them the hydroponic domes that were used to grow the food of the future. As Sharon directed the group to enjoy some vitamin-rich Reach-enhanced produce, Tim and Jaime pocketed evidence. As the tour continued, the squad split off under the pretense of a bathroom break.[18] |} After everyone had gone home for the night, Alpha Squad emerged from the toilet stalls. After disabling security cameras, they made their way to the hydroponics lab. After Robin grabbed a sample of Reach additive, Arsenal blew the vat up, alerting security, as well as Black Beetle. The team's efforts to defeat Black Beetle were ineffective although Arsenal was able to do some damage with a powerful laser. Robin asked Blue Beetle why he wasn't able to match Black Beetle like last time; Jaime responded that that was because he allowed the scarab to take ontrol of him and he won't allow it again, out of fear of Impulse's prophecy coming true. Black Beetle easily held off the attacks, and Robin decided to make a run for it. They exit the facility and set off through a cornfield to lose Black Beetle, but he found them easiy enough. Suddenly, an individual in a green scarab armor arrived as the Team was cornered. They were surprised to find this Green Beetle was on their side as he attacked Black Beetle. As they fought, Robin quickly surmised the warrior was a Martian, due to the powers he displayed. Black Beetle regained some foothold when he blasted Green Beetle at close range. With their helper trapped in fire, the Team rejoined the fight. Blue Beetle attacked, but could not do much damage. Green Beetle instructed him to use his sonic cannon at twenty-seven angstroms; the two of them brought down Black Beetle. The Squad retreated and reconvened at Jonathan Kent's farm, where Nightwing and Superboy linked up. Green Beetle explained his origin to the Team while Nightwing debriefed Robin. Green Beetle then established a psychic link with Blue Beetle and told him there was an alternative to removing the scarab.[18] |} Blue Beetle was at STAR Labs with other Team members, Adam Strange and Green Beetle, who explained to everyone about the additive the Reach was putting into a line of fruit drinks. After explaining that it served to addict people to the beverage, make them placid and allow the Reach to track people with an active Meta-Gene, Blue Beetle asked Nightwing if the information should be made public. Nightwing said no given that the Justice League's credibility had been damaged. After Nightwing dismissed everyone, Impulse asked Blue Beetle if he wanted to hang but Blue told him he wanted to go home and get some sleep. After all but Blue and Green Beetle remained, the two stared at each other.[19] |} As Blue Beetle and Green Beetle left STAR Labs, Jaime told B'arzz he was worried about the prophecy Impulse spoke about and that he would do anything to prevent it. B'arzz told him that training and meditation helped him control his scarab, but as Jaime pressed him further, B'arzz said his Martian abilities ensured that his scarab could not take control. When Jaime asks if the same could be done for his Scarab, B'arzz looked away. Jaime concluded Green Beetle could help him and told him he would do anything to control it. Later, Impulse arrived, saying he stopped by Jaime's house but he wasn't there. He noticed Green Beetle touching Jaime's Scarab and intervened, but Jaime told him that Green Beetle had silenced his Scarab and given Jaime control of it.[19] May 2016 |} Jaime was in his bedroom when Nightwing phoned him, asking him to head to STAR Labs in Taos because the teens who had been abducted by the Reach, and who had been staying at STAR Labs, had fled. Jaime was hesitant because Tye Longshadow was his friend but Nightwing told him he was counting on his friendship with Tye helping to convince the runaways to return. Jaime reluctantly accepted, then activated his armor and left for Taos.[5] |} Arriving at a bus station, Blue Beetle finds STAR personnel confronting the runaways, with Tye Longshadow having manifested into a huge astral form. Beetle tells the STAR personnel to stay calm but Tye slammed him to the ground. Tye then picked up his friends and fled. Beetle told Dr. David Wilcox to return to STAR Labs and he would go after the others. Tye, Virgil Hawkins, Eduardo Dorado Jr. and Asami Koizumi were in the woodlands, where Blue Beetle encountered them. He said he meant no harm but the four needed to return to STAR. Tye said Beetle doesn't understand their situation, but Beetle said he does, retracting his armor and revealing himself as Jaime Reyes. He explains the Scarab was created by the Reach and gave him his powers. Virgil says the four do not want to continue being STAR's lab rats and Jaime asked what would happen if the Reach came after them. Virgil said they would be safe at his parents' house but Jaime silences them by reminding them that would put his parents in danger. Sam asked if Jaime can help and he said he could, telling Tye that the Scarab translated her Japanese. He suggested the four meet with Green Beetle, who helped Jaime and may be able to help the others. As Jaime and the runaways walked along a deserted road, Nightwing phoned Jaime, telling him he was needed back at STAR Labs because Red Volcano was attacking. Jaime said he had almost tracked down the runaways but Nightwing said Jaime was closest to STAR Labs and the zeta tubes there were offline. Jaime spoke to the others, but they knew the situation because Jaime had excessively turned up the volume on his phone. He told them to stay where they were until he returned. The runaways, however, decided to return to STAR Labs, where they find that everything is quiet, until a fist of partially molten rock came up from the ground, which exploded and revealed Blue Beetle. Beetle fell to the ground as Red Volcano emerged, then created a sinkhole into which Beetle fell, allowing Volcano to seal the hole and trap him. Tye told the others to deal with Volcano and he would save Jaime. Remembering lessons from his grandfather, Tye focused, projected an astral form and plunged his hands into the ground to rescue Jaime. Inside STAR Labs, Volcano was winning the battle against the other runaways, but then Tye's hand came through the ceiling and grabbed Volcano. With Beetle giving instruction, Tye threw Volcano into the air and Beetle blasted Volcano with plasma. Volcano fell to the ground but the plasma blast had no effect. Beetle then focused an assault on Volcano, trying his sonic cannon. Noticing it was ineffective, Beetle tried a higher-power beam, then activated a second sonic cannon, despite Virgil warning Beetle that his actions were causing the STAR Labs building to crumble. The runaways were forced to clear everyone from the building, and after they did, Volcano gets knocked through the building and Beetle flies after him. Before he could attack, Volcano trapped the runaways in fists of earth, telling him to sacrifice victory to save his friends. Instead, Beetle told him not to stereotype and attacked Volcano, forcing the runaways to free themselves and even leaving Tye surprised at his actions. Beetle then used a drill against Volcano, then pushed his sonic cannon into the hole he created, causing the robot to explode. Turning to the runaways, Beetle tells them he will now take them to Green Beetle, and when Tye protests, Beetle angrily rejected his protest. He was then interrupted by reporters who approached Beetle and asked him questions, allowing the runaways to escape.[5] |} Blue met with Black Beetle and Green Beetle, telling Green that he had overplayed his hand. Black said that, with Green having re-booted the Scarab to control Jaime, that Blue Beetle now must control the people of Earth.[5] |} As the Justice League occupied Mongul, an alien tyrant who controlled a giant satellite known as the Warworld and used it to attack Earth, a number of Team members slipped on board the satellite, thanks to Blue Beetle being able to bypass security. Blue Beetle joined Impulse and Beast Boy as Beta Squad, whose task was to head to a chamber to claim a crystal key that powers the satellite and its drones. As the three headed to the chamber, they encountered a carriage, from which a number of drones unloaded, forcing Beta Squad to deal with them. Unknown to the others, the Reach were watching the action on a monitor through Blue Beetle's eyes. Beta Squad ultimately made its way to the chamber that had the crystal key, but it was heavily guarded by drones. Elsewhere, though, Bumblebee ultimately created a power surge in the satellite to stun Mongul, which caused the drones to fall to the ground and allowed Beetle to claim the crystal.[20] |} After the Team members regrouped at the entry point, Blue Beetle suddenly hit Impulse with the crystal, then attacked with his sonic cannon, knocking out Batgirl, Beast Boy and Guardian. He charged Superboy—who was carrying Mongul with Wonder Girland knocked him across the room, then immediately flipped Mongul on top of Wonder Girl, effectively pinning her to the ground. Beetle fired staples to trap Wonder Girl to the floor as Arsenal panicked and opened the entry hatch. The Sphere was sucked into space but Blue Beetle saved himself by closing the hatch. Another sonic blast took out Bumblebee, Robin and Wolf, then he fired a staple at a fleeing Arsenal. Superboy took the blow, allowing Arsenal to escape. Superboy asked Beetle why he was doing this and Beetle told him he should not resist, given the lack of oxygen, then knocked out Superboy with his staple gun. On board the Reach ship, the Ambassador observes through Blue Beetle's eyes that Beetle has secured the crystal key.[20] |} Nightwing traveled to the Warworld to inquire about the whereabouts of the Team. Nightwing demanded to know what happened to the rest of the Team and Blue Beetle told him, after the Team had successfully subdued Mongul, a boom tube opened up beneath them and, while he used his power of flight to escape it, the others were pulled in. He added Impulse had possession of the crystal key. Nightwing's scan detected trace signatures of a boom tube. Captain Atom informed the others that Justice League members were taking turns in guarding the chamber so the crystal key could not be put back into place. Blue Beetle said he wanted to help but Nightwing told him to go home and get some sleep. Blue Beetle apologized for what happened but Nightwing said the fault lied with whoever was responsible for capturing the Team. Green Beetle accompanied Blue Beetle back home, the two going through a portal created by Doctor Fate.[21] |} After the two Beetles emerged from the portal, Jaime Reyes retracted his armor, then he and Green Beetle shared a nod. Green Beetle then departed.[21] |} The Reach Ambassador spoke during a press conference at the United Nations. He introduced the individual he said had been responsible for shutting down the Warworld: Blue Beetle. Beetle stepped to the podium and thanked the Reach for providing him with the weapons and armor that allowed an ordinary human like him to become a hero, partially retracting the armor to show his face.[21] |} Blue Beetle was at a press conference held at the United Nations by the Reach Ambassador, who praised Beetle's heroism and the partnership between the Reach and humans. Beetle hoisted a young girl onto his shoulder as the Ambassador declared the Warworld was a gift to Earth to defend against intergalactic invaders.[22] June 2016 |} Blue Beetle intervened as the Toyman, operating a massive toy robot, was robbing the First Bank of Metropolis. After taking down the robot and turning Toyman over to authorities, Cat Grant spoke with him. Beetle's bravado was really the result of the Ambassador, who controlled his actions and words from the Reach ship in New York City.[23] |} As Blue Beetle was headed home, he was ambushed by Batgirl and Impulse, the latter able to dislodge Beetle's rocket pack and bring Beetle to the ground. Beetle is able to subdue both Batgirl and Impulse and Jaime Reyes wanted to leave, but the Ambassador insisted, because nobody was around, that Beetle kill them both. Jaime was helpless as his arms grew blades and his body walked toward Impulse, but then he was encased in an energy field. His attempt to escape didn't work as his actions only made the energy field stronger. As the Scarab eventually changed to a sonic attack, the bubble was reinforced with magic. Jaime realized that Impulse and Batgirl had merely served as a distraction to allow Rocket and Zatanna to trap Beetle.[23] |} As the Team headed off with Blue Beetle, the Ambassador threatened them, but Jaime observed the Team was not intimidated. Beetle was taken to a Bialyan complex that the Team had previously visited. After dealing with Queen Bee's minions, the Team took Beetle into a temple beneath the base, the temple with a giant scarab covering the wall. Rocket set Beetle on a dais as Zatanna put herself in a mystical trance. Green Beetle suddenly appeared, but other Team members arrived and kept him at bay long enough for Zatanna to summon the power of Isis. They eventually instructed Rocket to release the energy bubble, prompting both Beetles to try an attack, but Impulse is able to pull Green Beetle in the way of the blasts. A pillar of light enveloped both Beetles. With the spell completed, both Beetles rose to their feet. Zatanna and Robin both confirmed that Jaime and B'arzz O'oomm had control of their bodies back and the Scarab congratulated Jaime, telling him it preferred their partnership to both being controlled by the Reach. On their way back, Beetle learned about the ancient ceremony that freed the Scarab from Reach control, how it was later discovered by the original Blue Beetle, Dan Garrett, and how it came into the possession of Ted Kord, who was killed trying to prevent its theft and the resulting explosion put the Scarab into Jaime's path. Jaime asked why this had been kept a secret and Zatanna explained it took months for her to learn the ritual. Jaime realized the others couldn't risk the Reach learning about the temple and was amazed that Impulse kept the information a secret. Impulse explained he was motivated, given that his main reason for traveling back in time was to keep Jaime a hero.[23] |} Blue Beetle infiltrated the Light-Reach summit disguised as an agent of the League of Shadows. After Aqualad's betrayal was discovered, Vandal Savage ordered the children to be killed. Blue Beetle revealed that Savage consistently underestimated the Team by flying into the air, revealing his true identity, and blasting the Reach soldiers with his sonic cannon. During the fracas, Blue Beetle prevented the Reach ambassador and chief scientistfrom escaping, by stapling them to the cave wall. When Black Beetle freed the scientist and retreated, Blue Beetle and Miss Martian gave chase. A well-placed blast by Black Beetle allowed them to escape. Despite this, the battle ended with the heroes victorious, with the capture of the Reach ambassador, Black Manta, the Brain, and Monsieur Mallah.[24] |} Blue Beetle infiltrated the command room of the Reach vessel anchored above the United Nations Building, together with Aqualad and Green Beetle. The two beetles defeated all Reach soldiers, while Aqualad fought with Black Beetle. Black Beetle overpowered Aqualad, and managed to defeat Green Beetle by killing his scarab. When he tried to do the same thing to Blue Beetle, Jaime fought back. He and his scarab now trusted each other, and shared control instead of fighting each other. As such, they were able to repulse Black Beetle, and kill his scarab instead. However, while he was connected to Black Beetle, he discovered a very disturbing fact: Black Beetle had already set his plan to destroy Earth to hide evidence of Reach tampering in motion. |} Blue Beetle briefed the Justice League and the Team on the threat they were facing. The Reach had planted twenty magnetic field disruptors around the world; their emanations were the cause of the catastrophes currently afflicting the globe. If left unchecked, the disruptor would create a chrysalis which would ultimately rip the planet into pieces. Each disruptor was guarded by multiple Beetle-tech drones, which have similar capabilities as a Beetle warrior. Worse, Black Beetle had no idea how to defuse it; the doomsday weapons were strictly for endgame use. At that juncture, the League received an incoming transmission from the UN Secretary General. Lex Luthor had convinced Tseng to allow him to contact the Watchtower using his own private channel. Since the Light had always planned to betray the Reach, LexCorp employees had created a computer virus which could disable Reach technology. |} In a briefing of all available Earth heroes, Captain Atom explained the situation. Blue Beetle supplied Reach-tech eggs, which Luthor infused with a Reach software virus formulated at LexCorp. Since there were twenty sites detected, the forty heroes present would be split into twenty squads, consisting of two people each. One member would run interference against weapons guarding the disruptors, allowing the other to get close enough to plant the virus. Luthor explained that the device would disable the disruptors with a mere touch, and wished the heroes luck.[25] |} Blue Beetle was assigned to Beta Squad,[26] and worked alongside Impulse and successfully defused the disruptor in Taos. Unfortunately, there was a twenty-first device planted on the Magnetic North Pole which he failed to detect earlier because of the Earth's own magnetic field. After a rescan following the defusion of the twenty known devices, Blue Beetle finally detected it, and immediately informed the Team.[25] |} Blue Beetle joined other Team members in heading to where the final disruptor had been located, where the Flash,Kid Flash and Impulse were using their super speed to try to neutralize the chrysalis. The Scarab informed Beetle that the trio's effort were stabilizing Earth's magnetic field but that Kid Flash's slower speed caused him to absorb the chrysalis energy and he would "cease" in 16 seconds. After the chrysalis was neutralized, Flash and Impulse were exhausted but fine, but there was no sign of Wally. Blue Beetle and the others mourned Wally's demise.[25] |} Blue Beetle and the rest of the Team met with the Justice League members that had just returned from Rimbor. Aqualad informed them that the Earth had been saved but at a cost.[25] |} Outside the Watchtower, Blue Beetle watched as the Reach were escorted from Earth to stand trial before theGuardians of the Universe as the Scarab told him it was over. Back on board the Watchtower, Batman informed Beetle and the rest of the Team that the Watchtower would be the Team's headquarters because they had earned the right to fight side by side with the League. Aqualad then assigned Blue Beetle to Team Gamma, whose objective was to follow up on Batgirl's lead about Vandal Savage's next move.[25] Powers and abilities Jaime Reyes possesses no known superhuman powers. He relies entirely on the Blue Beetle armor he wears.[4] *'Bilingualism:' Jaime Reyes can speak English and Spanish, and mixes elements from both in his speech.[4] Equipment Blue Beetle wears an alien Scarab, passed on by the previous Blue Beetle Ted Kord, that grants him a number of powers. He often converses with its artificial intelligence.[6] *'Construction:' The suit is able to construct certain objects, such as staples[6] and Reach-tech Eggs.[25] *'Durability:' The suit has protected Jaime from the deleterious effects of being stomped on—twice—by the Appellaxian Golem.[6] The scarab also calculated that it could possibly survive the bomb blast that destroyed Mount Justice.[16] *'Energy blasts:' The suit can transform parts of the armor into a sonic cannon[4] or plasma cannon.[1] The suit can also transform the chest into a larger plasma cannon.[7] *'Flight:' The suit can sprout translucent wings, enabling him to fly, but they do not flap like real wings; instead they stay in one place.[4] The suit also has additional rocket boosters.[7] *'Holo-projection:' The suit can generate holographic images.[25] *'Sensors:' The suit has a variety of sensor systems. It is capable of producing scanner units that can be used to detect the presence of people in buildings.[6] The Scarab also has passive sensors that can monitor other people's physiology which, along with voice analysis, allows it to tell when a person is lying or being truthful, or has hostile intentions.[1][16] *'Super strength:' The suit grants Blue Beetle enhanced strength, allowing him to knock down powerhouses like Tuppence Terror[16] and Superboy.[20] *'Technology interface:' The suit is capable of manipulating Reach technology upon contact and altering its functions.[7] This extends to the abilty to link with other scarabs through tendrils, allowing attempts to reset or destroy the other scarab. This is not without risk, as such attempts can be resisted and even reversed.[25] *'Transformation:' The suit can change into different forms. Examples of his transformations are a sonic cannon, battering ram,[4] staple gun,[6] a lockpick,[1] maces,[16] drills,[5] scythe blades, and a plasma cannon.[7] *'Translation:' The suit has demonstrated the ability to translate Krolotean[4] and Reach languages,[7] as well as Earth languages like Japanese.[5] Weaknesses *'New God technology:' The Scarab has stated that it isn't compatible with technology from Apokolips[6] orNew Genesis[3] being unable to even scan it. *'Magic:' When hit by Atlantean magic at close range, the armor could not maintain its structure.[16] Relationships Scarab :Main article: Scarab Jaime had a belligerent relationship with his scarab, which was off-mode, or not functioning properly, when he got it. He has described the scarab as "Jiminy Cricket with a bad attitude", and is often surprised at the violent suggestions the scarab gave him.[1] After learning that he would become dictator of Earth in the future, he wished to stop at nothing to get if off his spine.[17] When Green Beetle suggested a different method, he welcomed it,[19]though the process actually brought the scarab on mode.[5] Impulse :Main article: Impulse Since his arrival in the present Impulse has shown a personal interest in Blue Beetle, primarily to stop him from going evil.[7] Impulse kept close to him, and urged him to keep the facts about his future a secret.[17] Category:Heroes Category:Blue Beetle Category:Reach Infiltrators